It is known from German Unexamined Patent Application No. 44 35 163 to manufacture an upper and a lower section of a nozzle plate by combining the "MIGA" technique (microstructuring-electroforming-molding) and the "LIGA" technique (lithography-electroforming-molding). Such fabrication can be accomplished on panels (wafers) with several hundred nozzle plates arranged in the shape of a grid, a method which strongly reduces the amount of work per nozzle plate. The fabrication technology for each individual nozzle plate, however, is still relatively complicated and tedious. It is particularly tedious that during the preparation of the nozzle plates the cavities must be evacuated and then filled with, for example, liquid PMMA by injection molding. Around the plastic part, freed from the injection mold and a pressing die (negative part), a metallic layer is formed by electroplating. The negative plastic part must then again be removed from the nozzle plate to obtain in the desired cavities in this plate through which a medium will flow.